deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquaman
Aquaman is a superhero from DC Comics and is a founding member of the Justice League. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Completed fights are in '''bold' * Ant-Man Vs. Aquaman * Hawkeye vs Aquaman * He-Man VS Aquaman * 'Ika Musume VS Aquaman' (Completed) * 'Krillin vs Aquaman' (Completed) * Aquaman VS Kyogre * Aquaman VS Lapis Lazuli * Aquaman vs Leviamon * 'Luffy vs Aquaman' (Completed) * 'Aquaman vs May' (Completed) * Aquaman Vs Mermaid Man * 'Aquaman vs. Namor the Sub-Mariner' (Completed) * Aquaman vs Rain * Sailor Mercury VS Aquaman (Abandoned) * Spongebob Vs. Aquaman * Aquaman vs. Starfy (Abandoned) * 'Storm Vs Aquaman' (Completed) * Team Mario & Sonic VS Team DC & Marvel Battles Royale * Injustice Battle Royale (By Eficiente) * Ultimate Justice League Battle Royal (Riolu-San) (Abandoned) With the Justice League of America * 'The Justice League vs The Avengers' (Completed) * 'The Kaiju Lords vs. The JLA' (Completed) * Z-Fighters VS Justice League 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: ''The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 2 *Losses: 6 *Draws: 0 History Death Battle Info 'Background' *Real Name: Arthur Curry *Height: 6' 1" *Weight: 325 lbs *Occupation: King of Atlantis *His wife is a fellow superhero *Was originally raised by dolphins *Almost played Magic the Gathering in high school *Hated being called Aquaman *He exists in the Spongebob universe as Mermaid-Man Feats * Founding member of the Justice League * With help from Wonderwomen he lifted a Naval Super Carrier, which weighs at around 70,000 tonnes, out of the water and onto a beach * Took bullets to the face without a scratch * Casually lifted a cruise ship out of the water * Swam faster then a jet going Mach 10 * Easily matched the likes of Shazam, Ares, Wonderwoman, and the Flash * Broke off a tectonic plate, which by average weighs 40 sextillion tonnes * Singlehandedly took down Shaggy Man who is as powerful as Doomsday * Punched Death in the face and took his boat * Is said by Black Manta to be nearly bullet proof and his muscle density is ten times stronger then a normal human * Unfazed by any of Deathstroke's attacks and even catches him when blinded * Can swim in lava * Stabbed a Parademon through the chin when it was flying at him at full speed * Held his own with Darkseid * Capable of facing the Justice League (with his armies) Flaws * Much more willing to kill then any other member of the Justice League ** He puts propriety on his kingdom and people over everything else which can put him at odds with his allies ** Can retaliate viciously if a sea creature is killed * Can be a bit arrogant * His fearlessness can get the better of him * If he is out of the water for an extended period of time he will dehydrate and die * Nothing ever goes well for him ** Accidently kills Manta's father, leading to the creation of his greatest enemy ** His son was murdered by Black Manta causing Mera to blame him for everything ** He lost his hand to either Piranhas or Black Manta ** His attempts for peace are always nearly sabotaged ** Tried to make Atlantis independent from the Regime, but was ultimately forced to submit (Injustice) ** Both in-universe citizens and DC fans don't take him seriously because of the misconception that he only talks to fish Gallery Aquaman - AvR.png 4efb4a38c6a4f2206ea869f67cad4b1a5d5be436_hq.jpg aquaman-is-a-baby.jpg Screen-Shot-2015-03-23-at-12.28.20-PM-1427128241.png|Aquaman and his killer sharks aquaman-variant.jpg main-qimg-5d66edc3617ddd3055dbaae86b92c023-c.jpg|Badass 57845359ddbf5ee4db1943c149ddfe1256300d6d_hq.jpg|Aquaman sucks? c42e5295915362dcc5bcebd15ea5dcabeddd1c9e_hq.jpg aquaman-s-comeback-photo-u1.jpg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Aquatic Combatants Category:Army Leader Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Demigod Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Half Human Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Injustice characters Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Royal Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Underdogs Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Water Manipulator